The Story of My Life
by EdwardFan13
Summary: What if your boyfiends ex just happens to be your best friend? Do you stay or go? Break up or not? Bella is in this but not with Edward. it is good, after awhile. AU All Human. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

What the hell has happened to my life

What the hell has happened to my life? I mean at first I am all alone, then he comes and I am super happy. To bad his ex is my best friend and she just so happens to want him back. Oh and did I mention that I am pregnant with his baby? I didn't think so. And who might be this guy that I am talking about? Why it's the one and only Edward Cullen of course! Who else did you think it was?

Well let's start out with the basics. My name is Elizabeth Elliott Green. I am 17 and was born on the 17th of February. I have brown hair with a red tint and brown eyes. I am kind of an outsider at school and I don't mind. I have one friend though. Her name is Bella Swan. Well at least she use to be my friend… Well here is a little about my family.

My dad died when I was 4, so I don't know that much about him. And my mom… well lets just say she is an ok mom. I mean she is cool and understanding, but when it comes to almost everything else it's just a little awkward around her.

I have a brother and sister that are in college so I don't see them that often. My brother's name is Ryan Louis Green. He is 20 and has shaggy blond hair with black steaks in it. His eyes are like a hazelish blue color. He is pretty much the trouble maker in the family.

My sister's name is Nicole Christina Green. She is 21 with shortish brown hair with blond highlights in it. Her eyes are a blue-green color. And to me she is the cool older sister that listens to me when I need her to, but be serious when the time calls for it.

And now that you know that lets start the story of my life starting when I met Edward…..


	2. The New Kid Wants To Go Out With Me!

This is so boring

This is so boring. Ever since Bella left 2 months ago, I have been the laughing stock of the whole school. Why did she have to move to Jacksonville for a year? Uhg! The whole school seems to hate me just because I don't have anyone that will talk to me now that Bella moved.

There is supposed to be a new student coming today. Apparently he has been moving around a lot with his parents, but they thought they should stay in one place until he has gradguated high school. His name is Edward Cullen. His dad is a doctor and his mother decorates homes. His family is like really rich according to the gossip at school.

So far its lunch and I haven't even seen the new kid. I was just sitting at my table being my lonely self, when the chair across from me was pulled out and my feet fell to the floor. I looked up to glare at the person who I thought was just there to make fun of me, and then I saw his face. It was like he was a god sent from above. His face was smooth and he had a smirk on. I tilted my head to the side and he answered my unasked question.

"So I am a god sent from above huh?" He asked. I realized that I had said that out loud and looked down to hide my face.

"Now I have got to say that's a new one. Usually its 'he is a hotter than a model'. Those people are not very creative, but a god sent from above! That's like past the cheesy pick up line straight to writing wit." By the time he had finished his like joke and fully embarrassed me, I had packed up my bag, got up, and was about to leave. Right before I made all of two maybe three steps, a hand grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

_To die in a whole._ I thought to myself. "What I do is none of your bissunes." I told him, but he still wouldn't let go of my arm.

"Can I please have my arm back?" I was getting very impaitient now. First he makes fun of me and now he wont let me go.

"Only if you agree to go out with me." Now that is a big time shock. Here I am labeled as the loner, or a loser. And there he is asking me out. Does he even know my name?

"Why do you want to go out with me? Do you even know my name?" Ha I bet I got him there.

"Well for one because you are very beautiful, and I want to get to know you better. And second, I do know your name Elizabeth Elliott Green. From the amount of talk around here I am pretty sure you know my name to." How in the world did he get my name? and I am almost positive that I never told anyone but Bella my middle name.

"Lizzy if you don't mind and if it will get you to let go then yes I will go out with you. Its either tonight or never you choose, but other than that no." It will be one date, what could it hurt. I am sure my mom wont mind that I am finally going out with someone.

"Tonight it is then Lizzy. Pick you up at 6:30 on the dot."


	3. New Boyfriend

"Lizzy will you be my girlfriend" Edward asked

"Lizzy will you be my girlfriend" Edward asked.

It's been a little over a month since the occurrence in the cafeteria. The date was amazing! Edward took me to a fancy restaurant, then we walked around the beach, and to top it all off we kissed in the rain as a goodbye. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing but special anyway. My goodness he was an incredible kisser. But it had to be interrupted by my nosy mother peeking through the window only to start banging on it yelling at me to come in. Of course it was just to embarrass me, you could tell by the way she started cracking up at the end.

Edward and I had been on a couple other dates after the first. The second was the movies, the third was going to the beach, and this one that we are on this very moment is a picnic at the park.

"Yes! Of course I will Edward!" I couldn't believe it. Here I was, a lonely loser and he shows up and turns my world around.

Edward picked me up and swung me around in circles. He even had a ring! It wasn't big or expensive- I made sure of that- but it was beautiful. No matter how simple. Just then my phone rang. It was Bella. I haven't talked to her since she moved.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lizzy! I haven't talked to you in so long! We need to catch up pronto." Edward being his annoying self started kissing my neck making me giggle.

"Um is there something you need to tell me? Like since when you started to giggle?"

"Edward stop" I whispered. "Yes there is! And you are the very lucky first person to know."

"This is big isn't it?" _You have no idea_. I thought.

"Yes! I have a boyfriend!"

"What!?!"

"I know."

"Well what's his name?"

"Edward Cullen."

"He sounds cute." She was trying to sound happy, but after I said his name it was obvious that she was upset.

"Are you ok? You sound like you found your missing dog dead in your backyard."

"Ha no I am fine. Well look I got to go make dinner so I will call you later, but it was nice talking to you again."

"Ok. You to. Bye Bella!"


	4. Lucy I'm home!

**Authors Note: ok so I know it doesn't say it but in case you are wondering this story is set in Forks. If you have questions ask!**

After my call with Bella, she never called back. It had been a couple weeks but I figured that she was busy and would call me when she could.

Things with Edward had been wonderful since we were officially going out now. No one at school made fun of me anymore, and I even caught a few jealous stares from the girls.

Yesterday Edward took me to meet his parents. They were very nice, but when they saw how close Edward and had gotten they became a little sad. I didn't think of it then but now that I think about it…..never mind.

Today I am going to introduce Edward to my mom. Hopefully she won't embarrass me too much.

"Are you ok Lizzy?" We were standing on the porch of my house now. I could tell that I was shaking a little, and I felt a little sick from my nervousness. I had a feeling that something was happening today and my mom knew what it was. She had been acting a little off for a couple days. I just hope I can get through this day alive.

"I'm fine" I grabbed Edward's hand and we went inside. Once we were in I could see my mom smiling at me from the couch in the living room.

"Mom this is Edward my boyfriend. Edward this is my mom." I think that introduction will be the only easy part of this day.

"Hello Mrs. Green. It's nice to meet you." Edward said.

"You to Edward. Now why don't you two sit down so Edward can tell me about himself?" My mother was never much of a talker but I knew she wanted to make sure he was good enough for me.

And so as my mother asked questions that Edward had perfect answers for. You could tell that every so often my mom would look at the clock, and with each passing moment she would get happier making the smile on her face grow. Edward had just finished answering all of my mom's questions when I herd a car pull up and a door shut. With that little noise my ears perked up and my mom started jumping a little on the couch.

"Lizzy I have a surprise for you!" What kind of surprise involves a car when I already have one?** (By the way she does have a car but she doesn't use it a lot.) **

"What kind of surprise mom?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Just wait and see honey." With that the door opened and my sister came into the house.

"Hey sis how you are you?" my sister Nicole was here.

"Good. I am so glad you are here! Wait! If you are here than that means-" I was cut off from my sentence by a very loud "Lucy I'm home!".

"No!" I screamed so loud that I am pretty sure the whole neighborhood herd it.

"Well what a nice way to welcome your brother home Lizzy." My brother was here to and now I would surly die of embarrassment.


End file.
